fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Shelby
''The Legend of Shelby '' is an upcoming British-American live-action/computer-animated dark fantasy adventure historical period thriller film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Loosely based on Alexandra Bracken's 2020 same name of the children's novel, the film will be directed by Tim Burton, screenplay by Allison Schroeder, Michael Green and Pamela Pettler and story by John August and Tommy Swerdlow. The film will be released on October 10, 2025 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Storyline Plot: TBA Genres: * Animation * Adventure * Drama * Family * Fantasy * Romance * Horror * Mystery * History * Thriller Cast and Crew Director * Tim Burton ... (directed by) Writing Credits * Allison Schroeder ... (screenplay by) & * Michael Green ... (screenplay by) * Pamela Pettler ... (screenplay by) * John August ... (screen story by) & * Tommy Swerdlow ... (screen story by) * Alexandra Bracken ... (based upon the novel by) Producers * John Bernard ... line producer: visual effects London plate unit * Katterli Frauenfelder ... producer * Derek Frey ... producer * Mark Hubbard ... associate producer * Callum McDougall ... producer * Lori Forte ... producer (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Nigel Gostelow ... executive producer * Jacqueline Jones Gladis ... associate producer * Michael J. Travers ... producer (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Chris Wedge ... executive producer Composer * Alexandre Desplat ... (music by) Cinematographer: * Renato Falcao Editors * Chris Lebenzon ... (edited by) * Christopher Campbell ... (animated editor) * Randy Trager ... (edited by) Casting Director * Christian Kaplan Production Designer * Michael Knapp Art Directors * Monica Alberte * Andy Gaskill ... animation art director * Greg Berry ... supervising art director * Phil Harvey * Rod McLean * Jeffrey Mossa ... (as Jeff Mossa) * Peter Russell ... supervising art director * Patrick M. Sullivan Jr. ... (United States) * Loic Zimmerman ... (MPC) Set Decorators * Gordon Slim * Monica Alberte * Chris August * Amanda Bernstein ... (additonal photography) * Kat Kane ... (Set Decoration Team) * Isaac Holze ... (assembly technical director) Costume Designer * Colleen Atwood Production Managers: * Tansal Arnas ... production supervisor * James Bigham ... unit manager: London, England (as Jim Bigham) * Dana Lynn Bennett ... production supervisor * Kristine Familletti ... associate production manager (as Kristine Familletti Grevera) * Jason Fricchione ... production supervisor * Gina Grasso ... assistant production manager * Sean M. Murphy ... production manager * Kyle Lawson ... Associate production manager * Kyle Milardo ... associate production manager * Jennifer Kagel ... vfx production supervisor * Katie Reynolds ... post-production supervisor * Todd London ... post-production executive * Callum McDougall ... unit production manager * Lorry Ann Shea ... production supervisor * Luke Stevenson ... unit manager: studio * Steve Barnett ... post-production manager (uncredited) Details Country * USA * UK * France * Germany * Russia Language * English * French * German * Russian Released Date * August 29, 2023 (UK) * September 7, 2023 (USA) (El Capitan Theater) * September 14, 2023 (Brazil) * September 14, 2023 (Mexico) * September 15, 2023 (USA) * September 15, 2023 (Japan) * September 20, 2023 (China) * September 30, 2023 (India) * September 30, 2023 (Australia) * October 12, 2023 (France) * October 17, 2023 (Hong Kong) * October 17, 2023 (Germany) * October 24, 2023 (Spain) * October 31, 2023 (Italy) * October 31, 2023 (Russia) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - December 10, 2022 * Trailer 2 - March 8, 2023 * Trailer 3 - May 8, 2023 * Trailer 4 - July 13, 2023 * Trailer 5 - August 22, 2023 Company Credits Production Companies * 20th Century Fox * Blue Sky Studios * 20th Century Fox Animation * TSG Entertainment * Tim Burton Productions Distributor * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2023) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Technical Specs Color * Color * Technicolor Aspect Radio * 2.39:1 Category:Films